


brother mine

by damipussycomplex



Series: noncontober 2020 [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Choking, Come as Lube, Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drugged Sex, Incest Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Noncontober 2020, Restraints, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: When Tim notices just how close Dick and Damian have gotten, he can't tell who he's more jealous of, so decides to initiate a bonding activity between the three of them, seizing the opportunity to spend some more time with them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: noncontober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	brother mine

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 16 of noncontober: incest. yes, i know it's late, don't remind me!!!

Tim’s been waiting for approximately seven minutes longer than he’d expected when Dick starts to stir with a low groan, looking around and then blinking those bright blue eyes at him. “Timmy!” He says, face brightening with a smile, but then he frowns as he realises that his wrists and ankles have been cuffed to the bed he’s resting on.

“Uh, care to untie me?” Dick asks, a confused little smile on his face, rattling the cuffs around his wrists. Tim just stares at him, then turns his head to look over at the other person in the room, lying unconscious on the bed on his back in front of Dick.

“Tim?” Dick sounds uncertain now, and it gets Tim’s lips to curl up ever so slightly. “Why is Damian knocked out? And why am I cuffed to your bed?” He suddenly shifts to try and sit up, scanning over Tim’s body like he’s expecting to see something that will explain Tim’s behaviour and actions. “Were you hit by a toxin or something?”

Tim snorts, and he can tell it unsettles Dick, whose eyes narrow as he stares at him. “Hardly. Just _relax_ , Dick. I’m not gonna hurt _you_.” Tim’s sure Dick noticed him placing emphasis on his last word, because his eyes flicker over to Damian, and then back to Tim, a little sharper than they were before.

“What are we doing here, Tim?” Dick says, and his voice is sterner now. It makes Tim shiver a little.

“Nothing. Just playing a little game so we can all – get to know each other a little better,” Tim replies, and it’s not like he’s _lying_. Just bending the truth a little.

“I appreciate that you’re trying to get along with Damian now, but I don’t understand why I have to be restrained for that.” He looks at Damian. “Or how you expect to do that with Damian sleeping.”

“Oh no, I thought I’d deal with _you_ first, and then him.” Dick frowns at his choice of wording, but doesn’t say anything, so Tim just decides to get on with it. “Dick, what am I to you?”

Dick’s frown becomes even deeper. “Part of my family. One of my greatest allies. I don’t – Tim, what is this about?”

“More specific,” Tim needles instead of answering him.

Dick stares at him. “You’re my brother,” he says, and his voice is quiet, softer than expected. “My little brother.”

“Right. And what about Damian?” Dick blinks at him twice, then glances over at Damian.

“He’s my little brother too.” Dick shakes his head, frustrated. “Tim, I don’t understand – what are you getting at here?”

Tim just rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair. “Dick, if you’d stop _lying_ , this would be a lot easier for everyone involved.”

“What? Tim, why would I be _lying?_ ”

Tim sighs, shaking his head. Dick is being a lot more difficult than he’d first anticipated, but that’s alright. Tim knows how to adapt to a situation. “Dick, I know that you’re jealous of Bruce,” he says, and to his credit, Dick doesn’t even flinch, doesn’t look like he has a _clue_ what Tim is talking about, but Tim knows for a _fact_ that a small part of him _does_.

“What?” Dick looks so confused, and then he’s narrowing his eyes. “Tim, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you guys this, but I don’t _want_ to be Batman. Even if I _did_ play that role in the past, that was only out of necessity, and it’s not one I’d _willingly_ play again.”

Tim can tell that Dick is deliberately misunderstanding so he doesn’t have to come to terms with what is being said, but it still makes him cackle like he’s been possessed. Dick looks a little concerned as Tim starts to wheeze, trying to reach out like he wants to help before remembering that he’s a little tied up.

Once Tim has calmed down, he manages to look through watery eyes at Dick, who’s got an irritated look on his face. “I’m not _joking_ , Tim,” he says, frowning when that just makes Tim laugh even harder.

“I know, I _know_ ,” Tim wheezes, rubbing at his wet eyes. “I was just pleasantly surprised by how _obtuse_ you are.” Dick looks startled, and then he gets this constipated sort of look on his face, like he doesn’t know if he should be mad because of the jab at his intelligence or just plain _confused_.

“Dick, I’m not talking about _Batman_ here,” Tim clarifies, still laughing a little. “I’m talking about _Damian_.” Tim looks over to him, still lying on the bed across from Dick, completely knocked out. His lashes don’t even flutter as his name is mentioned, evenly spaced breaths whistling out from between his parted lips.

Tim looks back at Dick, who takes a little longer than him to tear his eyes away from Damian’s body. “I don’t understand,” Dick says slowly, like he’s trying to assess the situation himself. “You think I’m jealous of Bruce for some reason? And that reason is _Damian?_ ” He does a good job of sounding incredulous, but Tim isn’t just _anyone_ – he was trained by _Batman_.

“Correction: I don’t _think_ that, I _know_ it,” Tim says, and he relishes the way Dick’s face pales a little. He enjoys the feeling of having power over people, of being to unravel their very _lives_ with a few well-spoken words or the simple press of a button.

“Look, Tim, I don’t know what you think you’re talking about, but you need to let us both go right –”

“Cut the crap, Dick,” Tim almost snaps, but he manages to rein himself back in. “I know _exactly_ what I’m talking about, and so do you. Being his big brother just wasn’t _enough_ for you, huh? No, of _course_ it wasn’t, not when you wanted to be his _daddy_.”

There’s a moment of silence as Dick’s eyes widen and his mouth opens and closes desperately like he wants to say something but he doesn’t know what, before finally blurting out a slightly scandalised, “ _Tim_ , that’s not –”

“I know you were thinking of adopting Damian before Bruce came back,” Tim says, growing tired of Dick’s constant denials. Dick splutters, and Tim carries on with a growing smirk. “It made sense that you’d gotten attached to the brat, spending so much time with him and all, but I never thought you’d come to think of him as a _son_.”

Dick can tell where he’s going, and starts to shake his head, giving up his façade of blissful ignorance. But Tim isn’t going to let him off _now_. “But I saw the way you looked at him. Hell, I saw the way you looked at _Bruce_ whenever Damian decided to spend more time with him instead of _you_.”

“Tim, you’re getting this all _wrong_ –”

“I’m really _not_ ,” Tim cuts him off, inspecting a peeling scab on his index finger and picking at it. “You _want_ him, don’t you? Is that why you wanted to adopt him? Because it’d be a reminder that it would be even _more_ wrong for you to think of Damian in that way if he was your _son?_ ” Dick’s face is paler than he’s ever seen it, jaw tight.

A thought occurs to Tim, and he decides to voice it, looking back up at Dick. “Or was it so Damian would call you _daddy?_ Is that it?” He teases, but he can tell by the uncomfortable look on Dick’s face that he’s hit the nail on the head. “What, did you want Damian to call _you_ Father instead of Bruce?”

Dick doesn’t say anything, but his silence says more than enough. “Wow. I didn’t think – _wow_.” There’s a flush spreading across Dick’s cheeks to the tips of his ears, and Tim can’t tell if he’s more angry or embarrassed.

“It’s cool.” Tim stands from his chair and makes his way over to the bed, crawling onto it behind Damian and pushing up against his shoulders until he’s sat all the way up and leaning against Tim’s chest. “I can work with that.”

“What does that mean? _Tim!”_ Dick says, and then his voice rises with panic as Tim starts to pull Damian’s trousers off, throwing them onto the floor and then tugging his underwear down over his hips too. Dick stares for a minute before remembering himself and looking away, even more red than before.

“Calm down, Dick,” Tim says calmly, taking a minute to prop Damian up against him, hands pulling his thighs apart so that _everything_ is on display as he tucks one of Damian’s legs against his chest, curling a hand into his hair and tugging it so that Damian bares his neck to Dick, who swallows thickly, throat bobbing nervously.

“I’m making your dream reality. We’re going to play happy families,” Tim explains, sliding a hand down Damian’s torso until it’s resting between his legs, and one of Dick’s eyes twitches. “You’re the dad, Damian is the baby brother and I’m the big brother, but I’m not _your_ brother too because that would make me Damian’s _uncle_ , which – no.”

“Tim, come on, you don’t have to do this,” Dick begs, but when Tim glances up at him, he’s still stubbornly avoiding looking anywhere near Damian. Tim just shrugs and pays attention to what he’s doing, circling the pad of his thumb over Damian’s pink little pussy and using the other hand to keep Damian’s legs spread.

He uses his fingers to part Damian’s labia, then leans over Damian’s shoulder to let spit pool from his mouth and then drip down over Damian’s pussy, using it to slick up his fingers as he toys with Damian’s entrance before pushing two fingers inside him at once. Damian does little more than frown in response as Tim fucks him with them, hips rolling once before he settles.

He’s hot and tight and smooth around Tim’s fingers, slick starting to drip down over his knuckles as Tim curls his fingers inside Damian’s pussy and adds a third one, rubbing the thumb of his other hand over Damian’s swollen, puffy little clit, and that gets him a soft little moan from Damian. He looks up at Dick again to see that he’s staring at Tim’s fingers splitting Damian open, eyes glued to the slick spilling out over his thighs.

Tim looks back down at Damian, whose eyes are still closed, lips parted, sweat beading on his forehead as he jerks his hips to try and meet the thrust of Tim’s fingers inside him, and decides that he’s had enough prep, holding him up as he reaches for Dick.

Dick yelps as Tim goes for the zipper on his jeans and tugs it down, wriggling and cursing as Tim unbuttons them too and then pulls them down to his knees. Tim hefts Damian up and plops him down on Dick’s thighs, legs spread so that his pussy is rubbing against Dick’s bare skin, and it gets a soft _fuck_ out of Dick.

He starts to panic though when Tim lifts Damian up again so that Dick’s cock rubs along the slit of his pussy, teasing at his entrance. “Relax, Dick, he literally can’t _move_ ,” Tim says, grinding the bulge in his own pants against Damian’s back. “I’m just giving you what you wanted.” And with that, Tim angles Damian’s hips _just_ right and lets him sink all the way down on Dick’s cock.

Dick hisses, gritting his teeth as Damian takes all of his cock and slumps forward against his chest, letting out a confused little whimper. Damian’s head lolls against Dick’s neck, but he manages to lift it up for long enough to look over his shoulder, whimpering again when he catches sight of Tim and whining into Dick’s neck. Tim can see his mouth moving like he wants to say something, but nothing comes out. The drugs must’ve worked on him a lot better than Tim had first thought.

“Guh,” Damian manages to get out, shifting and then making a little sound at the back of his throat when he remembers the cock still inside him. “Grayson?” He slurs, voice thick and low and a little muffled, but it’s loud enough for Dick to hear it, guilt flashing across his face.

“Dami? Fuck, I’m _sorry_ , I’m _so_ sorry,” Dick apologises, glancing down at the top of Damian’s head and then screwing his eyes shut like he can’t bear to look any longer.

“Why are you apologising?” Tim scoffs, then straddles Dick’s legs and leans over to get his hands between Damian’s legs. His fingers trace over Damian’s pussy, slick and stretched around Dick’s cock, which twitches inside Damian as Tim’s fingers brush not so accidentally against it.

“Tim, _stop_ ,” Dick says, and his voice sounds a little strangled, even more so when Tim starts to grind against Damian’s pussy from behind and rub his clit at the same time, making Damian tighten around him, even with how lax and pliant his muscles are.

“N-no,” Damian stutters softly, _protests_ even, stubborn as ever. But Tim has never listened to a thing he says, and carries on rubbing his clit until Damian’s shoulders are shaking, until Tim can smooth his palm down the trembling line of Damian’s back to cup the little curve of his ass, and Damian doesn’t even try to buck him off – or maybe that’s because he _can’t_.

Dick is still determined not to actually _do_ anything, even after admitting that he _wants_ to, so his hands curl into fists as he strains his neck to kiss Damian’s hair like he’s hoping to make this easier on him as Tim moves his fingers even faster and Damian lets out a pitiful little sob when Tim tugs on his hair again, turning his head until he can see tears glimmering on Damian’s wet cheeks.

Damian hisses and actually seems to have gained some mobility again as he tries to rise on his knees to get away from Tim’s fingers, but Tim just grabs his hip and yanks him back down, and Dick and Damian cry out in tandem as Damian sinks back down. And _that_ is what seems to trigger Dick to start moving his hips, that one little taste just not enough to satisfy him.

He fucks right up into Damian and doesn’t stop, relentless as he pounds Damian’s little pussy hard enough that Tim has to wrap his arms around Damian’s hips and hold him down so that he’s not sent flying off with Dick’s sudden enthusiasm. Tim and Damian’s little _performance_ earlier must have _really_ turned him on, because it’s not much later that Dick is biting down on his lip hard enough to turn the skin around it white as he comes inside Damian, who just sobs again at the feeling of being filled, come leaking out of him around Dick’s softening cock and dribbling onto his thighs.

Tim is kind enough to let him be for a couple of seconds, then pulls his own hard cock out from his pants and rubs it against Damian’s ass, through the drying come on his skin to lube himself up, and the tip of it pops into Damian’s pussy with a wet squelch, getting an overwhelmed little whine out of him and a few curses from Dick. “Tim, he’s _way_ too small for this, it’ll _hurt_ him,” Dick says breathily, but he’s left groaning as Tim pushes all the way in and rubs against his cock too.

“He’s fine,” Tim dismisses, sparing a glance down at Damian to see him wheezing as he holds onto Dick’s shoulders for support with trembling hands, digging his nails in deep enough to draw blood, and then Tim looks a little lower and sees the bulge of their cocks inside him, stretching him, marking Damian up in a way he’ll never be able to reverse.

“Come on, Damian,” Tim coaxes, pressing a hand down on his stomach and smiling when it makes him squirm and cry out in desperation. “Be good for us and do as we say, and that way everyone will have fun.” He curls his hand around Damian’s throat and drags his head back until it’s resting on Tim’s shoulder, so that he has no choice but to either look at Tim or stare up at the ceiling – and he, of course, chooses the latter, staining Tim’s shirt with his tears.

“Go on, ask your daddy and big brother to fuck you,” Tim murmurs into his ear as he grinds forward into him, fingers digging into his hips, and Damian just shakes his head, mouth hanging open as tears drip down his face. “Do it,” Tim repeats, pinching one of his nipples hard enough to make him flinch. “Or I’ll send the recording of this out to _everyone_ we know.”

Tim’s focusing on Damian right now as he tenses up at the threat, but he doesn’t miss the way Dick stiffens underneath them and starts to rattle his cuffs again. “Damian, just _say it_ ,” he sighs, completely ignoring Dick yelling his name and squeezes his hand around Damian’s throat until he’s gasping, pink-faced and running out of air as he tries to scratch at Tim’s wrist in a weak attempt to pry his arm off.

Damian smacks weakly at his arm one final time before going limp, mumbling something between his gasps and sobs. “What was that?” Tim asks, and Damian whimpers breathlessly before trying to croak out something. Tim loosens the hand around his neck slightly, just enough that he can actually make out what Damian is trying to say.

“Fuck me,” he chokes out, obedient little boy that he is, and Tim makes a pleased sound before nuzzling into the back of his neck, tongue darting out to taste the sweat gathered on Damian’s soft skin.

“Please,” Tim adds on, and Damian doesn’t miss a beat.

“ _Please_ ,” he repeats, choking on his own tears, and Dick looks both furious and turned on when Tim glances over at him for a moment before returning his attention to Damian.

“ _Who?_ Who do you want to fuck you, Damian?” Tim needles, and Damian throws his head back onto Tim’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and crying again. “Tell me,” Tim says, shaking him a little.

“My – my big brother and –” he cuts himself off with a sob and shakes his head, turning to look Tim in the eye like he’s pleading with him, begging Tim not to make him say it, but Tim isn’t going to just let him off like that.

He raises an expectant eyebrow, and Damian dissolves into tears, face wet and eyes rimmed red. “My d-daddy,” he cries out, and Tim isn’t looking at him, but he feels Dick’s cock twitch against his, and he’s pretty sure that Damian felt it inside him too, going by the betrayed look on his face.

Tim presses closer to Damian and thrusts into him even faster, and soon enough, Dick starts to move his hips again too, and Damian looks like he’s about to pass out when they both come in him, and Jesus _fuck_ , he’s so fucking _wet_ now, sloppy and leaking their come all over the place. “Well done, little brother,” Tim murmurs against his skin before slowly pulling out of him, wiping himself off on Damian’s lower back before stuffing his soft cock back into his pants and getting off the bed. It’s not like Damian wasn’t already a mess.

“Wait!” Dick calls out to him as he walks over to the door, and Tim looks over his shoulder at them. They make a pretty picture like that, so it’s a good thing Tim has video footage of this. “Aren’t you going to uncuff me?” Dick demands, shaking his wrists and ankles, the metal cuffs clinking together.

“No,” Tim says with a smile, then looks at Damian, who sways a little before falling forwards against Dick’s chest. “When Damian calms down, he can uncuff you.” Dick bristles and opens his mouth to say something, but Tim cuts him off before he can. “Thanks for this, Dick. I feel like we all really _bonded_.”

If Dick was mad before, he’s _livid_ now, face red and chest heaving as he clearly fights the urge to yell at Tim, not wanting to startle Damian. It’s a little late for that, considering what’s just happened, but Tim isn’t really bothered. It doesn’t affect him. He offers Dick another calm smile and then walks out of the room, closing the door behind him just in time for it to muffle the broken sobs Damian lets out as he starts to break down.


End file.
